The Girl Who Learned to Love a Beast
by Shessy Girl
Summary: This story is just a sexual story between the Beast and Belle, it happens when he was a beast and when he turns into a human. Just an inbetween the lines type of thing. read it if you wish .
1. The Beast and His Belle

**The Girl Who Learned to **_**Love**_** a Beast**

**by**

**Shessy Girl**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast in any way shape or form; I only own the thoughts that come into my head….**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Summery: This story is just a sexual story between the Beast and Bell, it happens when he was a beast and when he turns into a human. Just an in-between the lines type of thing. You know, things they would never put in the movie or book…since its children's story…but hey I'm not all that great summary's so pls read and I hope you think it's good. thank you.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beast and His Belle**

Beast walked on all fours down the hall. He had heard Belle singing near her room and thought he could catch her by surprise and scare her. He loved the look on her face when he jumped her out of no where, she seemed as is she was half scared and half relieved. But Beast loved everything about her.

He sighed and concentrated on her singing. She then started humming as he got closer. His tail started to wag uncontrollably as he took in her sent. Something else almost got out of control too, but he could easily control that part. He hunched down as he rounded the corner, he saw her back turned to him and watery some flowers, and thankfully she was alone. Bell was weary the soft short wispy white dress he had got made for her. He loved it on her. She looked so innocent and sweet, he could screw her right then and there. Beast then got a small smirk on his face and started to crawl almost perfectly sighlently (except for the small taping of his claws against the hard floor but Bell was so enhanced with herself she didn't hear) towards her. He then stopped 3 feet away from her and hunched down lower, like a hungry animal positioning to strike its prey. And in one strong leap and growl he tackled her beautiful, curved, sexy, soft body to the ground.

Belle barely had time to scream before she was squashed by the hard body and soft fur of Beast. He laughed as he heard her shocked squeal, and when they finally stopped rolling around she started punching his chest.

"Beast!!! How many times have I told you not to do that?!?! You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!" the tiny (but kinda busty) 17 year old huffed.

Beast just laughed and sat up and looked at her with devilish eyes as she fixed her hair. Once she was done she starred at him angrily and huffed. The dress she was wearing was strapless so she had to pull it back up to its originally place, so it wasn't showing as much cleavage. Beast frowned and pouted at this.

"What?" she asked when she saw is puppy dog face.

Beast got closer to her and rubbed one finger over her upper arm. Knowing this was a big weakness of hers he smirked as she almost fell into his chest.

"I was having a great view before you pulled your dress back up," he said in a pouty tone. "To bad, I was getting turned on." He said and leaned forward and licked her neck.

He felt her shudder and sigh. This added to his turn on greatly. He then felt her pull herself closer to him, pushing her peaking breast into his chest. He growled deep in his throat and she moved her body against his. He sat back and balanced himself on his elbows and she crawled into his lap. She starred at him with an innocence that made the growing bulge in his pants grow larger.

"What do want my sweet, sweet Belle?" he asked rubbing his large hand over her blushing cheek.

She put her small hands on his one large one and pushed her face against it closer her eyes. He moaned and she rocked her hips against his. She gasped and opened her eyes and she felt his hard manhood. She looked at Beast and he was breathing heavy and looking at her with such love and lust it pained her. She loved him so much but why was he still a beast? Maybe when the rose had lost of its petals then maybe…

But Belle was knocked out of her thoughts when Beast leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he leaned back and then to his surprise she lightly touched her lips to his. He sat there for a moment not knowing what to do, this was the first time she had done this. But he soon closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Belle didn't care about his fangs or anything like that, she just cared for him. The kiss was sweet at first but then turned passionate. Belle buried her small hands into his fur and he put his large hands on her waist as she rocked against him some more. They both moaned. It only seemed like a few moments before the two were rudely interrupted.

"Master?...Oh Belle! Well…" Lumiere stuttered and Cogsworth gasped as they rounded the corner and saw the two. Belle and Beast instantly broke apart. Belle quickly got up and Beast followed her.

"_The only down fall of having servants..." _Beast thought angrily as he starred at the two shocked objects.

"What?" he asked them angrily.

"Well...lunch is ready Master…" Cogsworth said bowing and then the two rushed off quite quickly.

Beast sighed and starched his head. Belle was blushing immensely and looking down at her feet. He then smirked and patted her butt. She squeaked and blushed even deeper.

"I will guess we'll continue this later…maybe tonight…"he said and walked away leaving Belle to recover herself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Pls review and keep reading!! Thank you!!!**


	2. All I Am

**The Girl Who Learned to **_**Love**_** a Beast**

**by**

**Shessy Girl**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast in any way shape or form; I only own the thoughts that come into my head….**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2:**

**All I Am**

Beast watched Belle from the West Wing window. Today she was wearing a soft violet dress that reached to her ankles, and the straps were slightly falling off her shoulders. He sighed as she bent down to water some more flowers. He leaned against the wall and watched her walk around the side of the castle with Chip and the dog fallowing her.

Beast pushed himself off the wall and went on all fours over to the rose, which he starred at angrily.

"Why am I still a beast?" he asked it.

The rose just sat there doing and saying nothing.

"I love her! Isn't that enough? But…maybe she doesn't love me…" he said and curled up on the floor.

A million thoughts were going through his head. He wanted her to love him, but she had never come out and said it…but then again neither had he. He loved _her_, he only wanted _her, _and only _her_. His heart only wanted her, but his body wanted her also.

"Augh…" he groaned. He got up and crawled out of the room.

It seemed as if he had lost energy, that room usually left him feeling lousy. He walked down the halls and then down the stairs to his den, he needed to relax. And maybe Belle would come and read to him. Beast smiled at the thought. He loved when she read to him; it made him feel as if he was the only man she cared for. He didn't know why he felt this way, he just did.

He stalked into the room and slumped himself down in his chair. He starred at the crackling fire in front of him. Beast then heard a knock on the doors.

'_I hope that's Belle' _he thought anxiously. "Come in!!" he roared.

The door opened and Cogsworth's voice filled the room. Beast groaned.

"Good afternoon Master," Cogsworth said waddling to stand in front of Beast.

"What?" Beast replied sounding irritated.

"Well, Master all of us were just wondering how things are going with Belle." Cogsworth said quickly as if the words burned his mouth.

"Who wants to know?" Beast glared at him. He didn't like talking about personal business like this with any old servant.

"Us," he heard Mrs. Potts and Lumiere say as they came into the room.

Beast sighed and slumped further in his chair. "Why do you want to know? And I'm sure you have a hint because of what Cogsworth and Lumiere saw two days ago."

The three servants nodded. "Yes but," Mrs. Potts said, ", has anything happened sense then, Master?" she asked.

Beast shook his head. "We haven't gotten any alone time to 'do' anything else. But I'm planning on her coming and reading to me in a lil while so none of you shall disturb us…understood?" he said between his teeth.

"Yes Master." The three said and walked out of the room.

Beast then began to stair at the fire once again. 20 min. later he heard the door open. He sniffed the air.

'_Belle..._' he thought and smirked to himself.

"Beast?" she said quietly, closing the door behind her. Beast could tell she was barefoot because her feet didn't make a sound against the hard wood floor but once she put her feet on the carpet her sent became stronger.

"YesBelle." He said.

"I thought you might be in here," she said as she came around and stood in front of him smiling but looking exhausted. "Gosh you have so many flowers! It took me 4 hours to water them all!" she said laughing.

He chuckled. "Well you do look tired. But still beautiful." He said smiling at her.

Belle blushed. She then saw a book lying on the table next to his chair; she walked over and picked it up.

"Oh!" she said excited. "'King Author and the Knights of the Round Table! This book is so good! Would you like me to read it to you?" she asked excited and bouncy.

Beast laughed at her excitement. "Yea sure why not? Come, sit on my lap." He said pulling on her dress.

She smiled shyly and gently sat down on his lap. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She sighed and opened the book…and began to read.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Belle closed the book 3 hours later. She looked up at Beast who was still contemplating the ending.

"That was sad…" Beast said looking down at the book.

Belle nodded. "Yes…but it still is a very good book." She said smiling.

"Yea…" he said still contemplating.

"What are you thinking about?" Belle asked putting down the book and starring into the Beast eyes.

He starred back into hers. "Nothing…" He said

Belle starred at him. "But you have a serious look on your face…"

"So…don't I always?" he said growling a little at her.

"Don't growl at me!" she scolded him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he growled at her some more.

Belle got off his lap and stood in front of him. She folded her arms and looked at him angrily. "I don't understand why you have to growl so much! I'm your guest here and it's awfully rude to growl at your guests!" She said angrily.

He stiffened in his chair and angrily starred back at her with a sneer on his face. "Guest? Guest?!?!?!?! You are **not**my _guest_! You are my _prisoner_! And you shall stay my prisoner with that type of attitude! I'm the prince in this castle! I say what goes and what doesn't! So I will growl at you as much as I want to!" He roared at her getting up from his chair, acting like the beast he was.

Belle stiffened. "Prisoner…then why don't you lock me up in the tower? If I'm your prisoner! Then treat me like one!" She screamed at him.

He growled low in his throat. "Fine if you want that, I damn right will!" He roared back. "Might as well since you're acting like a spoiled brat! How dare you say what I'm not allowed to do in my _own _castle! You have no right!" he roared bearing his fangs at her in a challenge. He started to circle her hunched over…like a beast.

Belle looked over her shoulder at him eyes starting to water. He didn't noticed till it was to late. "I thought…I thought you…you were changing…" she said putting her hand to her mouth.

"Well you thought wrong!" he roared not really thinking went she meant. He then stopped circling her when he saw something run down her cheek. His eyes widened and his ears flattened against his head. He now looked like a kicked puppy.

Tears were running down Belle's cheeks. Her covered her face with her hands.

'_She's crying...'_ Beast thought as he wanted to approach her. He walked slowly over to her and touched her shoulder lightly. But she smacked his paw away. She looked at him with complete hatred in her watery eyes. Tears still streaming down her face and gave him a sneer.

"Don't you dare touch me! You…you…beast!!!" she yelled at him rushing out of the room sobbing.

He didn't try to stop her, he was still replaying what she had said in his head.

"_Don you dare touch me! You...you...beast!!!"_

"_You...you...beast!!!"_

"_beast!!"_

Beast curled up and lay down in front of the fire. Tears also coming from his eyes.

"That's all I am to her…" he said through his tears. "All I am is …a beast."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: wow…I hope you liked it!!! PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!! Cho!**


	3. Comfort Me

**The Girl Who Learned to **_**Love**_** a Beast**

**By**

**Shessy Girl**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast in any way shape or form; I only own the thoughts that come into my head….**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3:**

**Comfort me**

Belle lay on her bed crying. It was past midnight and she still hadn't got any sleep. She then heard slight taps on her window; she looked up and noticed it was starting to storm. Belle shivered, this was the first time it had stormed in a couple months. She hated storms. She had to admit she was scarred of them. Her father use to comfort her every time a storm came rolling in. But now she didn't have her father…only Beast.

Belle shook her head. She couldn't go to him for comfort, he was mad at her, and she was mad at him. He said she was still her prisoner, and what prince would ever want to comfort his prisoner?

Lightning flashed across the sky making Belle whimper. She curled up in a ball on her bed. She was weary a skimpy night gown Beast had picked out for her. She sniffed and thought about two days ago. The kiss…they had kissed. She was sure he loved her then…but why did he act so hostile tonight?

Thunder roared loudly and then a crack of lightning shook her window. Belle whimpered loudly and cried harder. God, she hated storms and why of all nights did it have to storm tonight? Another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder made her jump to her feet and off the bed. She might as well give it a shot of going to Beast for comfort.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts waddled down the hallway getting everyone that wasn't supposed to be there, back in bed. The three were talking quietly when all of a sudden they heard a sniff and a sob. They stopped automatically and turned towards the sound. They saw Belle walking against the wall, shuddering at every flash of lightning and sound of thunder. The three servants looked at each other and then back at the scared and crying Belle.

"Were do you suppose she's going?" Cogsworth asked in a whisper.

"Oh! Isn't it obvious? She's going to the Master!" Lumiere whispered harshly back.

"But…why? They had that brutal fight today…" Cogsworth whispered as they slightly started to fallow Belle.

"Love can conquer and argument…" Mrs. Potts piped in.

"So true," Lumiere whispered to her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Belle cried and shook on her way to Beast's chambers. She had never actually been in his bed room, but she knew where it was. She finally reached her destination. The door was closed. Her heart fluttered…maybe he wasn't awake. But then she heard his claws tapping against the back board of his bed and knew he was up. Belle raised her shaking hand and knocked on the door. He heard Beast growl and then mutter:

"Come in."

Once Belle opened the door, Beast got a huge whiff of her sent. He sat on the side of the bed that was facing the window, but now he turned around to look at the slim, shaking figure of the girl in his door way. Beasts' breath was caught in his throat, but he wouldn't let her see his shock. Beast noticed how shaky she was and how unstable. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks when lightning flashed across the room. Belle shuddered. Was it the storm that was making her so weak and vulnerable? He asked himself. He heard her whimper and sob in the door way.

"Beast…" she said quietly almost in a whisper.

Beast looked at her with concerned eyes. What was wrong with her? A huge roar of thunder and then crack of lightning erupted from outside. Belle squeaked then fell to the floor into a small shaking mass. Beast quickly got up from his bed and rushed over and scooped her up. He began saying soothing loving words into her ear. She sobbed and shuttered again when another burst of thunder and lightning came into the room.

Beast sat down on his bed cradling her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, she nuzzled her face into his chest, and it began to make him aroused. She whimpered into his chest, this didn't make his groin any softer. Belle then looked up into his face.

"Is it the storm?" he asked her.

She looked away embarrassed and then nodded. Beast chuckled and lied down, laying her on his chest. He then noticed the garment she was wearing. It was that skimpy almost see through short night gown he had gotten her. He thought she would never wear it, but he was wrong. She was still crying into his chest, when he began to rub her leg. But once he got to her thigh her crying almost ceased. He smiled to himself.

'_So she wants it to eh?' _he thought as he stroked her thigh. But once she saw the lightning her body tensed back up. This made Beast frustrated; he wanted her to focus on his touch, and his touch alone. So he decided to go further up her thigh brushing past the edge of the dress. She gasped as his paw went under the dress and pushed it up so her panties were visible. Hopefully there would be no peaking eyes through the door since he forgot to shut it. Beast then began to stroke over the pale pink panties getting closer to her sensitive areas.

Belle did not revues his touch; she actually liked it and wanted to him to go further. She sighed as his one finger found there way under her panties, Belle decided to spread her legs further out for his better reach. And then is one quick movement she was under him and he was on his hands and knees over her. She opened her eyes to see Beast looking at her with lust in his eyes and he was also breathing heavy.

"Belle..." he huffed trying to regain his composer but it was to late for that. "Belle…I need you…but…" Beast started to say and looked down at her, her dress was up and passed her belly button, her panties-he could tell and smell-were getting damp. It was getting harder and harder to control himself. Soon he would need her in more ways then one. And he didn't want to do that. She then opened her lips.

"But what? But what Beast?" she said getting low of breath because of their closeness.

Beast shook his head. "That's exactly it! I'm a beast…I would hurt you and what if I…" he said shaking his head more.

"What if you what?" she asked innocent and probably unknowing of what he wanted to do to her he thought.

Beast just smiled and then lay down next to her. "Nothing my sweet innocent Belle, just relax and sleep. Everything will be fine, I'm here nothing will hurt you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her thin figure. About 10 min. later her breathing began rhythmic and he knew she was asleep. He took in her sent one last time before diving into the darkness also.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: hope you liked it!!!!! Well pls review and keep reading!!!**


	4. To All My Readers IMPORTENT

**To All My Readers of All My Stories: **

_**I am sorry to inform you that things have not been going very well in my personal life, so I have not been able to update in like forever…and it may seem like forever till I update again. I only have a little time to write this and post it to all of you. I will not be able to update in a VERY long long long time, BUT do not get discouraged! I will try my very best to go to and when the library opens to try to up date then. But I doubt that will be very much. You can let your little minds wonder why I can not update at home but for my personal honor, ego, and reputation I cannot speak of it. This is all painful for me too, so do not be sad and worry because I'm quit all right and still kicking! So please keep and eye out for updates and when they do I'll leave you all little updates of how I'm doing. In the mean time while I'm away in udder misery please leave me reviews or message me on what you would like to see in later chapters. Give me ideas, your thoughts, you concerns (no flames I don't pay attention to them anyway) and whatever your little hearts desire! **_

_**Ok SG out!**_

**With Love,**

**Shessy Girl**


	5. Strip

The Girl Who Learned to Love a Beast

**The Girl Who Learned to **_**Love**_** a Beast**

**by**

**Shessy Girl**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast in any way shape or form; I only own the thoughts that come into my head….**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3:**

**Strip **

A week had past since the storm and nothing at all had happened between the Beast and Belle since then. Beast was getting anxious and frustrated with him self because every time he saw or smelled Belle in anyway he would always get a chub and it drove him insane at times. So he thought about a plan that could might satisfy his craving for her without hurting her. (If you know what I mean)

It was around 9 at night on a Friday and Belle had just gotten done reading a sappy love story to him. She smiled when she put down the book and then yawned leaning on Beasts chest. He cleared his throat and Belle looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Beast shook his head slightly.

She sat up completely and looked at him with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Well…you see this is kind of embarrassing…but I would like for you to do something for me." He said running one claw down her spine making her shiver and her nipples start to go hard as they were slightly visible through her thin dress.

"W-what would you like me t-to do?" she said stuttering a bit.

"Well Belle the clothes you wear leave so much to imagine and if you would…I would like to see more of you…" he said running his claw up and down making her shiver again and he smirked.

Belle looked at him confused for a bit.

He sighed. "I would like for you to strip for me Belle."

A huge red blush came across Belles face at those words. She didn't know what to do or what to say, except she felt nervous. Why would Beast want to see her? She was nothing special, or so she thought.

She looked down and the Beast stared at her, seeing the huge blush that covered her face and went slightly down her neck. It was adorable, she was so innocent. So innocent that it made him want her even more. He grunted slightly and was quite surprised when the tiny girl slipped off his lap and went to stand in front of him.

Belle could feel the heat of the fire from the fireplace at her back as she stood in front of Beast. She could also feel the extreme heat of her embarrassment on her face as well. She was wearing a light pink silk dress that went down to her ankles and flared at the back. A ribbon was tied around her waist, which was the first article to be removed.

Beast watched as Belle's shaking hands went to untie the bow on her sash, it slipped off easily and she handed it to him. He smirked slightly and wrapped it around his claws bringing it to his nose and sniffing it, it smelled exactly like her.

She then started with one strap of the dress bringing it off her shoulder, and then the other one till the dress started to slip off. Beast stared with a smirk still on his face as the small frail piece of clothing fell to the floor leaving Belle in just her bra and panties.

Belle stood still after that blushing furiously as she felt Beast's eyes roam her almost completely exposed body. She was wearing a white bra with pink flowers on it and panties that matched. Beast remembered when he had gotten those made for her, and they fit her perfectly. He had never asked her to model any of her under garments for him because he thought that would have been far too vulgar. But now seeing her in this way, that was about to change.

Beast smiled. "Turn for me."

Belle obeyed and turned slowly.

"You are untouched Belle, am I correct?"

"What do you…"

"You're a virgin?"

"Oh! W-w-w-well ummm yes I am…"

"Good, I knew you were, my innocent flower."

"What should I do now?" she asked shyly.

"Come here."

Belle looked at him shocked. Was he going to touch her? She hesitated.

"Belle, I won't hurt you…"

"I know."

Belle walked toward his awaiting arms. He took both of her small hands in his large paws and rubbed her palms with his thumbs, trying his best to soothe her. He then lifted her onto his lap so that she was slightly straddling him. He bent down and started to kiss her neck, he bit it slightly making Belle arch her back and let out a small moan.

Beast liked the sound so bit down again and was rewarded by another soft moan.

Belle couldn't take it anymore, he had to touch her _now. _ She found his paw and started to lead from her waist up until she had led him to the bottom of her right breast. Her eyes closed as he closed the distance.

Beast was shocked that the younger girl was so eager to give herself to him, and the thoughts of it kind of shut him off. He furrowed his brow and pulled his hand away.

Belle's eyes snapped open at his movement. Beast was looking away and seemed to be concentrating really hard on something.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She looked down nervously at her hands. "I thought that's what you wanted."

Beast looked back at her taking her shaking hands into his. "I do, but," He held up one of her shaking hands. "This is what I'm worried about."

"Me? Being nervous?" she asked kind of shocked.

Beast nodded. "I don't want you to be nervous; I want you to be confident when we go any further. I don't want you regretting anything."

Belle stroked Beasts cheek and ran her hands through his main. She smiled sweetly at him. "You're changing you know."

"Am I really?" he said thoughtful but kind of out of focus from her gentle massaging.

"Yes, you've never really spoken so gently to me before, it seems like you really do care…" her eyes met his as his paw came to rest on her rosy cheek.

"Belle I do care…so much…for you…Belle I…"

BANG!! The door slammed open. Lumier and Cogsworth came waddling into the room looking frantic.

"Master! Master! Master! Mast…ooohhhh…." They both stopped dead as they saw Belle shriek and cover herself. Beast quickly wrapped his big arms around her concealing her body from their shocked eyes.

"What is it?!" he roared.

"Well, your highness, you-you-you have a-a-a-a guest…" Cogsworth squeaked out.

"A WHAT?!"

Belle popped her head up from her hiding place to see what was going on.

"Yes your old friend Luu Luu from Paris." Lumier said bowing.

Beast contemplated the name, then shook his head.

"Tell her to go away."

Cogsworth cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "We-well you see Master, she-she knew you would say that so she already headed upstairs to unpack her things and will be meeting you at dinner." He said quickly.

Beast growled angrily. "Why that wretched woman. How long is she staying?

"She said perhaps a week." Lumier said. "So may I get dinner prepared?" he asked.

Beast nodded and Cogsworth and Lumier left the room shouting orders to whomever they passed in the hall. After the door shut and the two's voices and died down Beast untangled his arms from around Belle and sulked.

Belle looked at him. "Who's Luu Luu?" she asked.

Beast shot her a nervous glance but there was no sign of pain in her face. "Just an old friend, not to worry much. She's quite the hyper active one and used to never leave me alone when we were children. But she's been a dear friend of mine for awhile so I guess she is welcomed for awhile." He said.

Belle nodded. "May I get dressed now?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes you may."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	6. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

The Girl that Leaned To Love A Beast

**The Girl that Leaned To **_**Love **_**A Beast **

**By:**

**Shessy Girl **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Now I know there wasn't a lot of action between the Beast and Belle in the last chapter (even though she did strip : lol) so I'm hoping on putting a lot more action in this following chapter. Let's just say Beast get s a lil…well…feisty (!!) in this chapter. Okeys? Okeys! Here. We. Go!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5:**

**Why Didn't You Tell Me?**

A loud feminine laughter was heard from the dining room through out the castle. Belle sat shyly in her chair on the left side of the rather large dining table and stared at her cup as Luu Luu (Beast's guest) sat across from her laughing. She had long blonde hair and bright small blue eyes, her nose was straight and she had high cheek bones. She wore a faded green dress that was low cut and loose long sleeves, like something you would see in Asia. Belle thought she was gorgeous next to herself. She felt very intimidated.

After Luu Luu could speak she turned to Belle. "So you're telling me, your father got lost and thought it was ok to be fed and warmed by talking objects, and then you come running along to save him! I mere child? And now you're his prisoner!" she said putting a thumb towards Beast and trying hard not to laugh.

Belle blushed from the attention. "I'm not a child…"

But Luu Luu just ignored her words. "Oh my, William…"

Beast growled and both the girls jumped. "What have I told you about calling me by that name?" he said between clenched teeth.

Luu Luu covered her mouth and winked at Belle. Belle looked at Beast then back at Luu Luu. "Oh , yea." Luu Luu said with a small evil smile. "I forgot, my bad, Beast." She said the name like acid dripped off her tongue. Belle shivered and looked at Beast, who sat angrily in his chair.

Luu Luu grinned a seductive grin at him. "Oh, Beast, I've missed you so much." She said putting on an innocent act and putting her hands on either side of her face and closing her eyes. "It's been so long, how you have survived with out me, I don't know?" she asked shaking her head.

"Oh, I wonder." Beast muttered making Belle giggle, and he shot her quick smile. Luu Luu opened her eyes and frowned at them. "What was that?" she asked.

Beast cleared his throat. "Nothing, so how is business for your family doing in Paris?"

Luu Luu pouted. "Oh, it's ok. But I don't want to talk about business." Beast rolled his eyes and sighed. "I want to talk about us." She looked slyly over at Belle. "And of course Belle too."

Belle gulped. "_Oh no,"_ she thought. _"Not me, not me, not me."_

Luu Luu smiled and took a sip of wine with her ruby lips. "So Belle," she said setting down her glass and rested her chin on the top of her hand. "How old are you?"

"17" Belle responded.

Luu Luu frowned then smiled. "So young to be trapped in this gloomy place, but it feels different since the last time I was here. I wonder what it could be."

"Belle's presence has changed this place so much." Beast responded.

Luu Luu stuck up her nose and 'hmph'ed. "That can't be it."

Belle started to get angry, and Luu Luu could tell. She smirked.

"You know Belle, Beats and I are engaged."

Belle gasped and froze. Luu Luu giggled.

Beast growled. "Used too, and that wasn't even official."

Luu Luu put out her bottom lip and pouted. "But sweetie we used to be so in love."

Belle's hands started to shake. This couldn't be happening, could it?

Beast growled again. "Actually it was a once sided love, you loved me. Not the other way around."

Luu Luu giggled. "Well you were engaged to SO many women _back then._" She said standing up.

"Luu Luu!" Beast roared but she wasn't fazed.

Belle sat there looking at her glass, hands shaking, and heart beating wildly.

"Well I'll excuse myself for the night, I'm tired." She said walking off with a small smile on her face.

Once she was gone the two were alone in the room, Beast fuming and Belle on the edge of tears. He looked at her as she stood up.

"Belle…"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About her? About all those women? Even about your real name?!" she screamed at him tears running down her cheeks.

"I didn't think it was necessary! Who cares about that stuff any way?"

"I do! I care about everything about you! Can't you see that? If you can't even tell me your real name how could we ever get closer?" she asked starting to head towards the door.

"No you don't…" Beast growled and went after her.

**  
**He grabbed her wrist and swung her around. Belle was sobbing as Beast embraced her. She started hitting his chest and tried pushing him away but to avail, he was to strong. Beast ran his claws through her hair and rubbed the small of her back trying to sooth her, but she still cried.

"Belle please…" he said holding her close.

"Let me go!" her muffled voice said.

"No." he simply said with slight amusement in his voice.

She stopped struggling. "Are you laughing?!"

Beast suppressed his smile. "No."

"You were." She cried.

Beast sighed. "Why are you so upset? I don't understand it." He said bringing her to arms length so he could see her face. He sighed again, even when she cried she was gorgeous. How could anyone hold such beauty?

Belle averted her eyes from his which made him growl deep in his throat but she still looked away. He shook her shoulders a bit.

"Belle!" he said his voice more stern which made her look at him.

Belle held back a sob which made Beast soften up his grip on her and he wanted to hold her again but she started to speak.

"I just wish you would have told me those instead of that awful woman telling me! I do not like her; she made me feel so inferior! Like I wasn't anything worth talking about! How can anyone be so ridiculously rude?! And you! I cant believe you never told me your real name! Why did you keep that from me?" she said tears starting to run down her face again.

Beast groaned. "I do like Luu Luu either, but she is an old friend and you must treat her with respect ok? She is older than you, and I hope you learned that must treat your elder with respect." He said sternly.

Belle frowned and 'humpht'. Beast sighed.

"Belle." He said and she nodded. "Good, and about my real name, I don't go by that anymore. I have tried to erase everything from my past and my old name is one of those things. Luu Luu hates that I go by 'Beast' now, but she'll just have to deal with it. So please forget what she said tonight, everything she said."

Belle looked at him with hurt eyes. "What about al those girls…"

Beast frowned. "Luu Luu was lying I was NOT engaged so a bunch of girl…" Belle relaxed. "Only a few." Belle tensed up again. "But Belle, those girls meant nothing to me, they were my parents choices. I paid no attention to them. None of them. Luu Luu was the only one I would talk to because she had the same selfish ambitions I did. But I don't have those ambitions anymore."

Belle relaxed again. "Are you sure you didn't like any of them?"

"Absolutely positive." He said with a small smile.

Belle put her arms out to him and hugged him. "Good." She said into his chest.

Beast held her close to him, her body felt so good next to his. It felt so right. But he suddenly got distracted as Belle started breathing heavier and her breathing made her breast push against him and he couldn't help himself from saying: "You know, we could pick up were we left off when we were rudely interrupted in the den." He whispered into her ear.

Belle sucked in a breath and pushed herself closer to him. Beast chuckled and then in one quick motion had her against the wall and was attacking her neck. He sucked and nipped the sensitive part were the shoulder met the neck making her moan softy. Belle gripped his shoulders trying her best not to fall to the ground for the way Beast was touching her. Beast then grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back so he could look at her.

"You know, I'm your elder too. So you have to respect me, and do what ever I say." He said licking her lips softly. Then he crushed his lips to her sweet delicate ones forcing her mouth open as he plunged his tongue in and explored her wet cavern. Finally her shy tongue met his and they had a small fight for dominance but of course Beast won until they had to separate for breath.

"Elders don't have that power." She protested breathlessly.

Beast smirked. "Yea, well princes do." He said pushing up her dress and rubbing her thighs gently till slipping his paw between her legs. Belle moaned and as he started gently rubbing her through her panties. It felt amazing and she couldn't breathe when he started rubbing faster. Beast licked and kissed her neck trying to be careful of his claws as he touched her. God, she was so hot and wet, it took all of his self-control not to take her right here and now. He pushed and rubbed harder as she started moaning more and he knew she was close to her release.

"Nnn…ahh B-Beast! Ahnnn…..Beast!!" She pretty much screamed his name as she came soaking her panties even more then they were. He chuckled and she slumped against him trying to regain herself. He was so turned on it was hard for him to think as her knee accidental rubbed against his crotch. She gasped as she felt it and smiled slightly pushing her self away from him and straightened out her dress.

Beast watching her every move and she ran her hands over herself and through her hair spreading her scent through out the air, which didn't help his little problem. He smirked as she smiled at him. "Wanna continue this in my room?" he asked moving towards her but she stepped back with an innocent smile on her face as he frowned.

"That wouldn't be fair to your guest to hear that, now would it? And plus I need to punish you for you not telling me those important things." She said wagging her finger at him moving slowly towards the door.

Beast jaw dropped open. "What!?" he asked totally bewildered. "You cant do that! What happened to 'respect you elders'?" he said trying to move closer to her but she jumped towards the door.

"Well I'm just rebellious little girl, aren't I?" she giggled going out the door.

Beast just stood there with a killing erection and no one to help him. "Oh she'll pay for that." He growled slumping down into a chair.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: (thinking) I guess that wasn't very 'actiony' now was it? (frown then smiles) Oh well! Leaves room for more later! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it! So you see the review button at the bottom of the screen? It's just screaming for you to push it! So R+R!!**


	7. Your Stay Is Over

The Girl that Leaned To Love A Beast

**The Girl that Leaned To **_**Love **_**A Beast **

**By:**

**Shessy Girl **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I just got a review recently and all it said was "kinda sick…" and I pondered it and then laughed and realized they're right! It is kinda sick but who ever said I was sane? Of course I'm one to write this stuff cause I know I'm not the only one who enjoys this romance so I just have to laugh and say that review is so true, it is kinda sick but I enjoy writing this story and there are people who enjoy reading it. So thx for that review! I loved it! Ok on with the story…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6**

**Your Stay Is Over**

Beast walked down the hall to his bedroom and as he got closer he saw someone standing there. It was really dark so he couldn't see who it was at first. '_Maybe its Belle…did she change her mind?' _he wondered smirking. But as he got closer it wasn't Belle…but Luu Luu. Beast had half the mind to turn around and walk away but he knew she would fallow him anyway.

"William, I was wondering when you would come to bed." She said with a seductive smile.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Oh. What do you think? I come to visit you after months, and months and you seem so cold. You're changing and I don't like it." She frowned.

"What do you mean?" Beast frowned back.

"The ways you look at that wretched girl make me want to hurl. You've never looked at any girl like that! It never bothered me that you were with other girls because you looked at them the same way you looked at me but now this young tramp comes along and you suddenly change everything for her? What has happened?" She said angrily.

"She is not a tramp!" he roared at her. "She is a thousand times more of a woman then you'll ever be. And I respect her more than any one, I love her!" he roared slamming his fist into the wall.

Luu Luu gasped then laughed. "You _love _her?! That's impossible William. You're a beast! You _can't_ love anyone, and no one can love you. Do you really think that _true love _will break the curse? There is no such thing as true love William, get that through your head. Has someone been reading you those silly little romance novels again? Let me guess its that girl huh? She's ruining you William, do you really love her or do you just want her virginity?"

Beast scowled. "What?"

Luu Luu laughed wickedly. "You've never been with a virgin William, I know that. So you wanna try it so you take this young wench into your care and pretend to love her until you get her in your bed right? That's what you're doing right?"

Beast roared at her. "What the hell are you taking about?! I do NOT think of my Belle like that, she is the one person for me and you have to get that through your head you absurd bitch! Get out of my sight!"

Luu Luu frowned. "You're not the same man I fell in love with. You're horrible to kind you would've hit me by now." She smirked. "Have you told her about all the women you slept with?"

Beast growled he was losing his temper to fast, he didn't like this. "She **doesn't **need to know that."

Luu Luu smiled seductively again and went over to him running her hands on his chest through his fur. "Oh but William I think she does, to know that you screwed every pretty girl that walked through this castles door…" she smirked and leaned into whisper in her ear. "Even me."

Beast growled and stepped away from her. "The only reason I did you was because if I didn't you would black mail me, you whore."

Luu Luu smiled, then looked down at his groin and saw his slight hard on and frowned. "Is that from her?" she asked sneering.

Beast smirked. "Yes it is," then frowned. "But just looking at your face is making it go away, thanks for helping me with my problem."

"You know, if I were her I wouldn't leave you with such a problem."

"If you were her, I wouldn't let you come in ten foot radius of me."

Luu Luu frowned. "What happened to my play boy?"

"I was never yours. And I never will be, I'm Belle's now and there nothing you can do about it." He said pushing pasted her and to his bed room door.

"Oh come on, usually by this time you would be doing me."

"O my fucking god, Luu Luu! Don't you get a hint! I don't want to fucking fuck you ok? Get over it! All I want to do is fuck Belle and love her for the rest for my life got it? Get over! Your stay here is over, pack your bags and leave this instant I'll have your carriage ready for you in 5 minutes. Now go!" he roared at her.

Luu Luu frowned. "Fine! I don't ever want to see your face again William!" she screamed and ran to go get her things.

Beast grumbled to himself on his way down the stairs. "Nasty woman, I hate that bitch."

Luu Luu huffed down awhile later and got in her carriage without a word. Beast watched it drive off and shook his head. "Good riddance." He said as he walked back into the castle.

Lumier and Cogsworth were waiting for him when he entered the castle he just shook his head at them.

"Were heard the yelling Master and we came to see what it was about." Lumier said fallowing him along with Cogsworth.

"Has Miss Luu Luu left for good?" Cogsworth asked.

"Yes. That wretched woman is gone. Forever." Beast said growling. "Did Belle get woken up?"

Lumier shook his head. "We checked on her, she's fast asleep."

Beast nodded. "Good let her sleep."

Lumier looked at Cogsworth and then back Beast. "Umm are you going to tell the mademoiselle?" he asked warily.

"Tell her what?" Beast asked.

"About your past relationships. I mean all those mademoiselle's you slept with…" Lumier said trailing off.

Beast shuddered at the thought. "Should I?" he asked.

Cogsworth nodded. "It would be a good idea to let her know." Then he added. "Only if you want to that is."

Beast pondered this. "Well I guess it would be the safest thing to tell her. I mean I don't want to keep anything from her. Not like I did…" he trailed off. "I'll just tell her tomorrow, I'm too tired now." He said walking away.

Cogsworth sighed. "I hope she'll be able to handle the news."

Lumier smiled. "She's strong a strong girl. She'll understand."

Cogsworth sighed gain. '"I hope so."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Ok Luu Luu's gone! Yay! She bored me anyway, so I had to get rid of her…sorry so sexual action in this chapter but hopefully some more in the next chapter . Yay! Lol ok l8er! **


	8. All Those Women, I Dont Mind

The Girl that Leaned To Love a Beast

**The Girl that Learned To **_**Love **_**a Beast **

**By:**

**Shessy Girl **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 7:**

**All Those Women, I Don't Mind**

The next morning Belle came downstairs after getting ready for the day and noticed that there was no sign of Luu Luu or Beast. Belle got frantic and the worst case scenarios crossed her head. _'Oh no! Beast must've been mad at me so went to Luu Luu to relive him self! Or! Oh gosh! Luu Luu seduced Beast and they're in his bed right now! Oh NO!' _Belle felt as if she was going to faint. She suddenly regretted not doing anything for Beast last night, she hated the thought of that that horrible woman could touch him like that.

Lumier walked down the hall were Belle was and Belle caught his attention immediately. "Lumier! Oh Lumier, where's Luu Luu? And where's Beast?"

Lumier smiled at her kindly. "Mademoiselle, please calm down. Miss Luu Luu left late last night and the Master is in his den."

Belle was shocked for a moment and then relieved. "T-thank you, Lumier."

"Yes, Mademoiselle." He said waking away.

Belle almost ran to the den and opened the door. She walked in and slowly closed the door behind her. She tiptoed to his chair and saw him there, he was asleep. She smiled gently at him and stood in front of him. She put her hand out and ran her finger through his fur and sighed at the touch, it was so soft and so warm. She then leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. This gentle touch though woke him up and he groaned and grabbed her wrist in a blinding fast motion she gasped as he pulled her closer. He opened his eyes and looked into her shocked ones. He frowned.

"It's not such a good idea to wake a beast up you know, there are consequences." He said smirking as she swallowed hard and blushed.

"W-what kind of c-c-consequences." She stuttered.

He smirked again pulling her closer. "Dirty ones." He whispered.

This made Belle moan a bit and Beast smirked at this, she was ready for him. But then he shook his head, this was not an appropriate time to think that. He let her go and she looked confused. He looked at her. "Did you want something?" he asked.

Belle gasped. "Oh yea…umm. Why did Luu Luu leave?"

"She was being unnecessarily annoying and she kept getting in the way of things. But she did bring something to my attention that I should tell you." Belle looked nervous. "I hope you don't get upset with me, it may sound worse than it is. And I regret it deeply and I look back upon it with disgrace and I'm sorry." Belle pulled away with a hurt expression that was suddenly mirrored in Beast eyes. "I haven't even told you yet…" he said reaching for her. But she stepped back father shaking her head. "I already know." She whispered.

Beast shook his head. "No Belle I…"

"You did go to Luu Luu last night didn't you? Because I wouldn't do anything for you." She said looking sad.

Beast looked at her amazed. "Belle! No! That's not it. I would rather burn in hell than do anything with her ever again. No, you are the only one that'll be getting any of that. Now come here." Belle slowly walked back over to him and he grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Now Belle, please listen to me and try not to get upset. But in my past I was what they called a 'playboy'. Well…I slept with every pretty girl that came into my castle. If they were available or not. Married or not. I could charm them in ways to get what I wanted. I was awful and young and stupid. But I regret all of that and the only one I want now is you." He said kissing her hand. Belle looked at him for a moment and then tears started rolling down her face. Beast groaned.

"Belle listen I'm sorry…" but she cut him off by shaking her head and looking at him with a smile. "No, no" she said between tears. "I'm not mad or sad, I'm happy." She said smiling more and wiping the tears away. "I'm happy that you told me that and that I'm the only one you want. Beast all those woman, I don't mind, because you're the only one I want. But I haven't slept with a bunch of people so I guess mine doesn't count…" he cut her off by putting one of his clawed fingers to her lips.

"It counts to me, more than anything." He said leaning in and kissing her. She kissed back with a smile and enthusiasm. After while of passionate kissing Beast broke them apart when he heard Belle's stomach grumble. He chuckled. "Let's go get breakfast."

Belle smiled. "Ok"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was around 4 p.m when Belle came back inside after making her rounds around the garden with Chip and the dog watering the flowers. She tried to water every other day since they hadn't had that much rain. She smiled at chip and the dog as they ran off to get a bath. Then she thought she might need a bath as well.

She snuck up stairs before anyone could catch her but as she neared the bathroom she stopped dead. Beast was walking down the hall towards her, when he noticed her he smirked and playfully growled. When he reached her he started circling her while she blushed. He then got up on his two legs and put his front paws on her shoulder from behind while he leaned down closer to her face.

"And where are you going?" he asked with a deep husky voice in her ear making her shiver. Belle blushed even more.

"I-I was just going to go take a bath. You know its kinda hot today and I was outside and I kinda need one…" Beast cut her off by another soft growl that made her knees go weak.

"May I join you?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffy! Heehee I'm so mean! But you're just gonna have to wait to see what happens! It may or may not be a lemon…I haven't decided yet…ok love ya! **


	9. Bath Time!

The Girl that Learned To Love a Beast

**The Girl that Learned To **_**Love **_**a Beast **

**By:**

**Shessy Girl **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Thanks for ALL the reviews! I'm sooo happy to hear that people really actually like or love this story! I'm very pleased so thank you…I'll try to make this chapter longer and very well…**_**sexy, hott, wet and make you wantin' more! **_**Lol jk maybe……….idk if I'm that good of a writer…….**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**WARNING: Some very explicit sexual content in this chapter…probably 16 and under you should turn away or skip this chapter…if you are too immature for these ideas then do the same….but hey if you're mature and don't laugh at the words 'penis' or 'nipple' then yea enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 8:**

**Bath Time!**

"_**May I join you?"**_

Beasts' words made Belle's face go beat red to the point where she probably looked like a tomato. She thought the conversation in her head a million times as she filled the huge bath tub with steaming hot water. She shivered thinking about every word he said.

_**moments before**_

"_May I join you?"_

_Belle gulped and shivered. She hadn't expected him to say that. "W-well, well if y-y-you really w-w-want to you can…" Belle closed her eyes, silently scolding herself for acting so childish by stuttering so much._

_Beast gave a low chuckle and she was sure she couldn't handle much more before she couldn't stand at all. Beast got very close to her ear now that she felt his hot breath go down her neck. "Well I guess you do need clean up, after what we did the other night, you dirty girl."_

_Belle whimpered this time. How could he say such things? It was driving her crazy._

"_Hmmm...I've never seen you all wet before...mmmm...just thinking about it gets me excited." He groaned brushing his lips against the soft spot under her ear._

_Belle whimpered again. "S...stop..." she said weakly having to hold her self up by his arms that encircled her waist. She didn't really mean it, but she didn't know what else to say._

_Beast smirked against her skin. "Now, now I really don't think you want me to stop now do you?" he said in a low seductive voice._

_Belle shook her head and whimpered once again. She couldn't take this with out him touching her. So just when she thought it would keep going Beast let go of her. She gasped and wobbled a bit trying to regain herself. Beast smirked slightly. "Go fill up the tub I'll be there soon."_

_Present moment_

Belle shivered again. She had no idea what he was going to do with her tonight. Belle's head suddenly shot up. She just now realized both of them had to be completely naked in order to take a bath. She gulped and staggered a bit. She felt like she was going to faint. Being in front of Beast with just her bra and panties on was nerve racking enough, but to be completely naked?! Oh my god, she was gonna die.

After while of fretting she noticed the tub was about to over flow. She freaked out and turned off the water quickly. She breathed in slowly and then breathed out. She looked up and noticed all the fog from the hot water; she could barley see 2 feet in front of her. Was it supposed to be like that? Oh well.

Suddenly her heart started to pound as she heard the door open and close. She then heard the click of it being locked. He had never locked the doors before when they were alone. She gulped. The bathroom was huge (so was the bath tub, it looked more like a hot spring than anything else) probably just a bit smaller than her bed room was. So she couldn't see him at all, but she heard his voice.

"Belle?" he asked as she heard the tapping of his claws against the floor.

"Yes?" she asked trying to sound brave but her voice cracked from nervousness.

She heard his low husky chuckle. She gulped. "Are you in yet?"

Belle shook her head and then stopped, he couldn't see her either. Duh. "No…I'm not." She said.

"Ok," he said and she didn't even hear his cloths being taken off before she heard the water as he slowly got in and his soft hiss. "Kinda hott," he muttered to himself.

Belle stood by the edge still fully clothed when he came toward her, his image scared her at first. But she soon got over it and smiled shyly at him as he stood in front of her, his bottom half covered by the mist.

"Come in," He ordered tugging on the hem of her dress.

Belle blushed and nodded, and turned away but his hand caught her dress again.

"Where the hell are going?" He growled with a bit of irritation in his voice.

Belle flushed. "Over to get undressed…" she said.

Beast snarled a bit making her jump slightly. "You can get undressed right here." He commanded.

"B-but…" Belle complained.

"No, you will get undressed in front of me or do I have to get out and rip the cloths off of you myself?" he asked a little bit to eagerly.

Belle blushed and pulled her dress away from his hand. "Fine…" she muttered and started undoing the ribbon around her waist. She let the dress fall off her shoulders and they heard the silky fabric fall to the floor. She was now in a soft pink bra and panties to match it.

"Take them off." Beast ordered making her shiver.

Belle complied and reached around to undo her bra but stopped looking Beast in the eyes making him growl with irritation again.

"I'm not turning around." He said answering her silent question.

Belle huffed and slipped the bra off but quickly covering her self. Beast groaned, stood up and reached out for her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. She gasped and squealed as he ripped the panties off of her to shreds and pulled her into the tub. She gasped again as the hot water touched her skin. Beast grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms off her chest with little effort. She blushed and tried to squirm out of his grip but it was useless.

Beast admired his girl and looked from her eyes to her neck to her breasts and down to her hidden place. He growled with satisfaction this time. "You're beautiful." He said licking his lips as he starred at her body. This made her squirm again uncomfortably but he didn't let her go.

Then next thing she knew he attacked her neck. He kissed and nipped and sucked on all the right places making her whimper, moan, and squeal. He then went up to her mouth and kissed it lightly at first before deepening it even more. Belle greatly welcomed his tongue as he pushed it between her lips and into her mouth. His tongue quickly dominated hers and they broke the kiss awhile later.

Beast gave her a devilish grin and went down to her neck again, then back up to her ear. "You know Belle; your body is just too much. I'm going to have to keep you prisoner here for the rest of your life. I can't let other men look at these…" he whispered as his large paw found her left breast. She gasped and moaned as he kneaded it, then rolled her hardening nipple between two claws. Being as careful as possible of course. "I mean, they're only mine now, right?" a whimper and a moan was his answer. "Yes, that's a good girl. Keep making those sounds…" he trailed off down her neck again till his lips found her right breast. He kissed the mound softly than ran his tongue over her painfully hard nipple. She moaned louder as he started to suck on it.

"Nnng…Ahhhh….B-bea…angg…" she whimpered.

She let her hands roam from his back up to his neck and then grasped the fur there when he suddenly bit down on her nipple. She screamed a little this time as he started to tug on her and bite and nip making her not think coherently. He then switched to do the same to her left breast. Belle started panting and she rubbed her legs together. Beast didn't miss this, he then stopped and looked into her eyes and she hissed slightly at the lack of attention to her breast now.

He chuckled as she pushed her chest into his trying to get more. He then picked her up effortlessly and placed her on the edge of the tub. She looked at him with lust filled eyes that he knew must be mirrored in his own. He then smirked and pushed her legs apart so he could see her hot wet center. He licked his lips again and she blushed furiously.

"You're gorgeous, don't be embarrassed." He encouraged smiling a bit.

"I…can't help…it…" she said between pants.

Beast shook his head. "Fine I'll show you just how beautiful you are…" he said spreading her legs just a little more. "Now lay down." He ordered. She obeyed.

Beast bent down so his lips were at her navel, he kissed it and then started trailing down…Belle's head shot up knowing exactly where his destination was.

"Beast…Nnng…noo…that's d-dirty…" she said her face completely flushed.

Beast looked up at her with such serious lust (loved?) filled eyes she sucked in a sharp breath and put her head back down. Was that love she saw in his eyes? She wasn't sure, maybe she just imagined it. Then she felt his lips kiss her folds.

She gasped and moaned as he licked the sensitive parts. He found her clit and flicked it with his tongue making her almost scream but she bit her bottom lip and tried to stifle it. He then went back and licked around her hole, Belle scraped her nails against the bath room floor having nothing else to hold on too. Beast then stuck his tongue as far as it would go into her rewarding him with a delicious feminine moan. She tasted so good to him he couldn't stop eating her out. Beast felt her tense and knew she was about to come. One last lick from his expert tongue brought her crashing down with the scream of his name.

Belle had never felt anything like that before, she loved it though. Beast then brought her back into the hot tub and kissed her, making her taste herself. When they broke apart Belle just snuggled her face into his chest. They sat there for awhile till Beast groaned. Belle looked up at him with worried eyes, but soon realized what it was when she felt something think, long, and hard rub against her thigh. Belle smiled at him and decided to take the chance.

"Sit on the edge," she said, trying to sound commanding. Beast smirked at her attempts, but complied.

When he got out and Belle saw his hardened shaft, she blushed again. She had never seen one so big! Well she had actually never seen a real one before, she had seen pictures by accident one day, but none of them were_ this_ big. Belle was stalled for a minute.

Beast smirked. "It's the only thing that didn't change when I became this horrible monster." He said his face suddenly darkening.

Belle looked up at him. "You're not a monster, not to me."

Beast just 'phhs't. Belle smiled slightly. "Then I'll just show you how beautiful you are…" she said trying to mimic his voice. Beast chuckled a little but then sucked in sharp intake of breath as her small hands wrapped around him.

She first moved her hands up and down him exploring and moving her fingers over the veins and the tip. She then bent down and kissed the tip of his cock making it twitch, she giggled. She licked the tip and got a throaty moan in response.

"Belle…You don't have…too…." Beast muttered fisting her hair into one of his hands. Belle ignored him and started sucking on the tip. She was nervous but tried not to show it as she started to go up and down sucking slightly and tried to go further but came back up with an irritated look across her face. Beast growled at the sudden loss of heat around his throbbing cock but once he saw the look on Belle's face he broke out into a loud laugh. She was startled at first and looked up at him. Beast looked back at her.

"It's too big inst it?" he asked brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

Belle blushed. "I-I can't fit it all in…" she said quietly.

Beast chuckled. "It's ok, I'm fine…"

Belle shook her head interrupting him and placed her small hands back on his huge dick. "That's not fair for me to be able to come…and you don't…" she said blushing.

She bent back down and licked from the bottom of his hard shaft to the top making Beast groan. She was determined to make him come, and Beast could see that. She licked his cock up and down for awhile until she went back to sucking the tip again. She went down as far and she could go and rubbed the rest of his cock with her hand. She repeated this action a few more times till Beast growled rather loudly making Belle moan and it vibrated his cock just enough to send him over the edge.

"Belle…I'm going to…ugh!" Beast shot his load into Belle's shocked mouth. But she didn't want to be rude so swallowed it.

She came back up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled at Beast. He smirked back. "Sorry…for umm…"

Belle giggled. "It's ok." She said pulling on his hand to bring him back in the tub.

Beast encircled his arms around Belle's waist and held her tight. "It's getting late, we should really wash up and get to bed. We don't want anyone to come looking for us." He said.

Belle nodded. "Yea that's a good idea."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: (frowns) Ok maybe that wasn't as hott as I wanted it to be but I really cant get into the good stuff till they actually like have sex….aw well…sorry…hope you guys liked it anyway!! Sorry it took me so long! Love ya!**


	10. Belle Has a Cold

The Girl that Learned To Love a Beast

**The Girl that Learned To **_**Love **_**a Beast **

**By:**

**Shessy Girl **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: You know what song I've fallen in love with and is now my inspiration for this story? It's the song 'Beauty and Beast' by Jump 5. O.M.G. That song is hot…yea that's right I said it, its hott!! Haha, ok thx for the reviews so far! Ok! On ward to the chapter! (Army of keyboards) Charge!! What….**

**P.s: I got sooo many reviews so I just had to update! Thank you all sooo much by the way! You guys are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 9:**

**Belle Has a Cold**

"A-A-Ah-Ah CHOOO!" Belle groaned falling back onto her bed after throwing the tissue on the floor absent mindedly. The coat hanger scooped down and picked it throwing it in the trash can. Mrs. Dresser (A/N: You know the dresser that is in Belle's room in the movie? I don't have any idea what her name is so until I find out I shall call her Mrs. Dresser) shook her head and looked at Belle with a worried look.

"I should call Mrs. Potts up here, you look awful, honey."

Belle looked at her. "Oh, thanks."

"I'm sorry, hun. But it's the truth, you need medicine." Mrs. Dresser said shooing one of the many brushes to get Mrs. Potts.

Belle groaned. "No, no medicine…nooo…" Belle said curling up in a ball.

They heard the wheels of the cart as Mrs. Potts, Chip, and that horrible medicine came down the hall and into the room. The cart stopped by the bed with Mrs. Potts poring a cup of hot tea with a worried look on her shiny face.

"Belle dear, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Yea Belle, what's the matter?" Cup repeated (getting a disciplinary look from his mother)

Belle shook her head covering it with her blanket. "Nothing…" her muffled whining came from under it. She sneezed then coughed.

"Oh Belle, you have a cold, and a nasty one at that. Here drink this tea, it'll warm you up." Mrs. Potts said the tea cup jumped onto the bed.

Belle groaned. She sat up and started drinking the hot tea. It slightly burned her mouth, but it did make her feel much warmer. She sighed and put the small cup back on the cart.

"Now," Mrs. Potts said taking a small plastic container and poured some deadly looking red serum in it. Belle gulped, hard. "Time to take your medicine."

Sneeze

Belle shook her head and yanked the blanket over her head again. "No, gross! No, no, no, no! cough, cough" Belle said shaking her head.

At this time Lumier and Cogsworth had walked in and were on the cart along with Mrs. Potts. Lumier put out his arm to her and smiled kindly.

"But, mademoiselle, if you don't take the medicine you wont get better!" he said.

Belle groaned. "I don't care; I'm not taking that sneeze gross stuff!"

Cogsworth sighed. "You have to, you have no choice."

Belle huffed and pulled the blanket around her tighter, not making any sign she was moving any time soon. She heard a few whispering and then the door closed. She wanted to look out and see but heard Mrs. Potts sigh and she stayed put.

"Belle, please, really it's not that bad." She said kindly.

Belle frowned. Yes, it was. She remember when she was younger she had a bad cold just like this one and her father told her it had tasted like cherries, and she, being young, believed him. Well it didn't taste like cough cherries at all! And she felt like she had gotten more sick from it but then the next day was….fine. Belle sighed, she didn't care, she wasn't taking that stuff. No way!

cough, cough, sneeze

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a familiar sigh flooded her ears. She froze.

"Oh Master, thank you for coming," Mrs. Potts said sighing again. "She refuses to take her medicine." She said.

Cough, sneeze

Belle could just imagine Beast nodding his head in amusement. "Ok, you can leave; I'll take care of it."

Belle heard the bustling of everyone leaving and after awhile heard the door shut and it was silent. She winced when she heard the medicine bottle be set on the side table and his breath as he sighed.

"Belle, do I hear correctly that you are being quite rebellious and refusing to take your medicine?" He asked sitting on the side of her bed.

She curled up more and sneezed.

Beast pulled the blanket over from over her head. She looked sick. "Still so beautiful." Beast whispered making her blush.

He bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. He then kissed her cheek and then her lips…oh no. Belle had to sneeze. Beast pressed his lips firmer to hers. She REALLY had to sneeze! He opened his mouth a little and let his tongue run over her bottom lip. Oh no, oh no, oh no! OMG! She HAD to sneeze! Belle pushed his head away but was a little to late…she sneezed in his ear.

They both sat frozen for a moment. Belle was going to die, that was it. She was dieing.

Beast was the first to move, her put his paw up to his ear. She blushed a whole new shade for her and hid her face in her hands.

Beast chuckled at this and rubbed his ear. It was ringing, but he was fine. He grabbed both her wrists and looked at her with a smirk. "You have a cute sneeze." A darker shade of red tinted her cheeks. "But everything is cute about you." Darker shade. He put both her wrists in one large paw and ran the other from her cheek to her next. "Flawless." A darker shade. From her neck to her breast and down her side. "Perfection." An even darker shade took on his face and Beast was afraid she would explode soon so her stopped and let go of her.

He reached for the medicine and heard her groan. He shook his head. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"It's gross."

"You'll get better."

"I don't care."

"You're absurd."

Frown.

Smirk.

Beast sat there and starred at her for a moment and then at the medicine bottle in his hand. His eyes lit up. He had an idea. He poured the amount offered into the cup and looked at her. She looked anxiously from the medicine to his face and then back at the medicine. Then the next thing she knew he brought the cup to his lips and poured it in his mouth. She gasped.

He looked at her with lustful eyes as one hand grabbed her chin and bent her head back and her mouth open and the other hand went between her legs as he got on top of her. She gasped, moaning, opening her mouth even more as he slammed their mouths together and with his tongue pouring the medicine into her mouth as he rubbed her pussy.

Before she even notice what had happened she had swallowed the foul medicine and he had gotten off of her.

"See not so bad?" he said.

Belle stuck out her tongue and he handed her a glass of water. "That was gross."

"But you like it." He said with an evil smirk.

"What you did, yes. The medicine, no." She said and handed him the empty glass.

"Now, you need to sleep." He said pushing her down.

She looked at him with frantic eyes. "are you leaving?"

He looked shocked. "Do you want to stay?" he asked.

She blushed again. "If you want…"

"Whatever you want." He said.

She nodded. "Ok" he breathed and wrapped his fury arms around her waist and laid them down so they fir perfectly together.

She fell asleep in his arms with a 'thank you' on her lips. He kissed her hair and watched her sleeping form.

**000**

The next week, Beast had a cold.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: That was little short, sorry. But I didn't have that much time! Hope you enjoyed it . Thx! R+R!**


End file.
